


Condolences

by Lunneus



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Game, Potentially One-Sided Relationship, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunneus/pseuds/Lunneus
Summary: /kənˈdōləns/nounAn expression of sympathy, especially on the occasion of a death or loss.In that moment, she understood how Atsuro felt about Keisuke; understood how it felt to lose someone important to you.





	Condolences

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled
> 
> "Devil Survivor: I wrote this at 2am and it's unbetaed" edition
> 
>  
> 
> Enyoy

It’d been three months since the lockdown on Tokyo was lifted. It was surprising, scary almost, how quickly people fell back into their daily routines like the world wasn’t almost overrun with demons and or angels.

 

Everyone acted as if none of it ever happened. They’d wiped those hellish 8 days from their memories. 

 

Well, almost everyone.

 

Those that witnessed the final battle, the final struggle against Metatron for humanity's freedom; they could never forget. 

 

It was these people who were anxiously awaiting their king-- their friend’s return. Especially Yuzu. 

 

She’d told him three months ago that she’d wait for him, everyone else had nodded in agreement, but Kazuya smiled at her in a way that let her know he knew she meant something slightly different. 

 

It was no surprise, then, when Naoya contacted them a month after the overlord’s departure that Yuzu was excited, even more so than Atsuro, though she knew he missed his best friend too. 

 

Now, Yuzu and Atsuro were at their usual spot, a small cafe that had “Cheesecake to die for” as Yuzu had claimed. It was pretty true, too, Atsuro was thoroughly enjoying his slice as the two chatted about old times and recent times alike. 

 

“So, how’s Keisuke?” Yuzu asked before taking another bite of her cake. That’s when she noticed Atsuro’s downcast eyes. “Atsuro…?” 

 

“We uh…. We haven't talked a lot.” Atsuro still didn’t meet her eyes. But she could see a sadness in them. 

 

Those eight days were absolute hell on their bodies, minds, and apparently friendships as well. It was true that none of them saw Keisuke at the final battle, or even around town afterwards. 

 

“I think he was still angry about me siding with, well, what he probably saw as evil.” He paused for a moment, his shoulder slumping. “I tried talking to him after, but he seemed really standoffish. I dunno...”

 

Yuzu dropped her eyes, regretting that she’d even brought it up. He and Keisuke were really great friends for years, she could only imagine the loss he felt at their friendship. 

 

“...Sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up.” She murmured quietly.

Atsuro immediately perked up, not quite back to his normal levels of energy, but close. 

 

“Nah, It’s no big deal.” He said, waving his hand dismissively with a small smile “He might just need some more time. I mean, that was a crazy time!”

 

Yuzu laughed a little, her spirits lifted as the heavy atmosphere dissipated as if it weren't ever there. 

 

“Haha, yeah. It really--”

 

Yuzu was cut off by a sharp chime coming from both their bags. They looked at each other for a moment before quickly rummaging through their bags for the altered comps they kept stored there at all times. 

 

It was a message from Naoya

 

_ ‘Come to the server room. It’s almost time for a reunion’ _

 

After the reading the message, they both tucked their comps away, quickly shoveled in the rest of their cake and dashed off to the Hills. 

  
  


It took about thirty minutes to get there and they were both out of breath by the time they reached the top of the building. Naoya stood near the server with a triumphant look on his face. 

 

“Good to see you two. The other should be here shortly, have a seat.” Naoya said smoothly.

 

“You’re telling us...” Atsuro said as he and Yuzu dropped into some nearby seats. “What do you mean the others though?”

 

“Yeah, did you send that message to some other people?” Yuzu asked once she caught her breath.

 

“Yes.” Naoya said simply, but when the silence carried on he continued with a sigh. ”I also sent the message to the others who joined us in the final battle. They all saw me dear brother off, so I suspect they’ll want to welcome him back.”

 

It was still weird for Yuzu to hear Naoya call Kazuya his brother, but Atsuro had told her that those two has some weird history relating to Cain and Abel. She didn’t really understand all of it, but she understood enough to not ask anymore questions. Not that Naoya would’ve answered anyway. 

 

Suddenly, the temperature of the room shifted. IT was as if all the head in the room had be sucked into a singular spot in front of the server. That single area seemed to let of waves of heat while the rest of the room was completely frigid.

 

Atsuro and Yuzu leapt from their seats, comps instinctively in hand as they stared at the anomaly in the room. It’d been months, but their fight or flight response still favored fight. Naoya simply chuckled and waved a dismissive hand at them as he stepped back some.

 

“No need for those. He’s back earlier than I expected.”

 

As if on cue, a black and red vortex opened in the area, not unlike the on Kazuya disappeared into three months ago. This one was just smaller, more tamed and controlled, not the raw, wild energy they saw before. 

 

And out of that void stepped Kazuya.

 

Both demon tamers dropped their comps to the floor as they stared wide eyed at their friend.

 

He didn’t seem any different like they thought. No horns, wings, scales, spikes. Nothing was abnormal about him. He still had that relaxed posture and easy smile they remembered. The only difference was the black coat he had draped over his shoulders.  

  
  


“Hey, what’s up?” Kazya said, as if he hadn’t became the king of demons and fought God himself for three months. He was ridiculous. 

 

“I assume that humanity is now freed from heavenly tyranny?” Naoya had spoken first to break the stunned silence that Yuzu and Atsuro seemed to be stuck in. 

 

“You bet. What kind of king can’t keep his word?” 

 

A relaxing atmosphere seemed to spread over all of them, breaking Yuzu and Atsuro from their stunned stupor.  

 

“Dude! You’re back!”

 

“Kazuya!”

 

Atsuro and Yuzu both yelled in unison as they rushed towards their friend. The friend they’d missed and worried over for three month as they sat helplessly. Their only power being the belief they had that he would return. 

 

Atsuro gave Kazuya, probably painful, High five followed by several slaps on the back. Kazuya just laughed as he stumbled forward slightly form the overly excited slaps. 

 

Once Atsuro moved back, Yuzu wrapped Kazuya in the tightest hug she could, and he immediately returned it. 

 

Except… it didn’t feel like she thought it would.

 

She imagined their reunion would be happy, warm, comfortable. She imagined that all the feeling she had bottled up for those three months would come rushing out, and Kazuya would do the same. 

 

But something was different. 

 

He returned her hug with affection, but it was cold. He was cold. But not in a temperate way. He lacked the human warmth and tenderness. It was almost as if he was just reacting appropriately but not with his whole heart. 

 

That was another thing, his heart beat was slow, methodical, efficient in a inhuman way. Like living and breathing exerted no energy. He existed, he was living, but he didn’t feel alive.

 

She lifted her head from his chest and looked into his pretty blue eyes.

 

And then wished that she hadn’t. 

 

She couldn't see it from afar but his eyes were sharp and predatory.  Not that he saw her as prey, or as lesser but just… weaker. If she was honest, his eyes reminded her of Naoya’s and it broke her heart. 

 

Those months ago, he said he’d sacrificed his humanity to save mankind. She didn’t wholly believe it because she could still see if in him. But now, all these months later, being surrounded by devils, demons, angels and gods… it has really stripped him bare.

 

Kazuya Minegishi was no longer human. He just remembered how to act like one. 

 

Yuzu forced a smile that she hoped he couldn't see through and laid her head back against his cold chest and listened to his slow heartbeat.

 

In that moment, she understood how Atsuro felt about Keisuke; understood how it felt to lose someone important to you.


End file.
